The Internet is implemented as a plurality of autonomous systems (ASes) that are interconnected via a plurality of routers and communication paths. BGP sessions are typically used between the routers of different ASes to identify and select routes between the ASes to, for example, transport user data received at a first AS to a destination associated with a second AS.